Danganronpa: Quick Draws
by FatalityMasterHGR
Summary: A series of one-shot lemons focusing on characters from DR1 (possibly 2 or V3 later), mostly romance and humor related with a bit of drama sprinkled in. Will be updated irregularly. Feel free to review and/or suggest pairings. RATED M FOR OBVIOUS REASONS.
1. Home Run: Leon x Sayaka

Leon Kuwata snuck quietly through the checkered hallway, careful not to wake any of his classmates. The students had made a pact earlier that day to not go out at nighttime, and while Monokuma had said that the rooms' walls were soundproofed, he never said _anything_ about the doors.

So, not wanting to be scolded for breaking their promise, Leon exercised caution as he passed door after door, keeping his view focused on the left side of the hall: Sakura, Hina, Chihiro, Toko, Makoto… Sayaka.

"Here it is. Sayaka's room," Leon thought, "I wonder why she wanted me to come here…"

He recalled the note he had received from her earlier:

"Come see me in my room. Check the nameplates to make sure you don't get the wrong room, okay?

-Sayaka"

Leon was overjoyed that Sayaka had invited him to her dorm. He'd liked her since the moment he first met her a couple days ago, and although he admitted to being a bit of a womanizer, he had the feeling that this time it was different. He could tell she was pure of heart, a contender to be in a serious relationship with.

Though, as happy as he was about the situation, something about the letter still seemed… off. Was he just looking too far into it? With a shrug, he rang Sayaka's doorbell. A few moments later, she answered the door with a smile.

"Leon-kun!" she said happily, " _So_ glad you could make it! Please come in!"

"Um, hey Sayaka…"

Leon stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked around the room to find it was almost identical to his, minus a golden sword sitting on the counter next to the wall.

"Uh… nice sword," Leon remarked, uneasily grasping for some small talk, "Where'd ya get it?"

The Ultimate Pop Sensation looked at Leon with confusion, "It was in the room when I first got here. Do the other rooms not have one?"

"Mine doesn't," Leon replied.

The small talk was failing miserably. Getting back on topic, the Ultimate Baseball Star asked, "So, uh… why'd you bring me here?"

Sayaka tensed up a bit, looking down at her feet and twiddling her thumbs.

"W-well…" she stammered, "You s-see…"

Sayaka continued stammering, trying (and failing) to get words to come out. Leon was even more anxious now, confused as to what the girl was trying to say.

"C'mon, just spit it out!" Leon yelled, "You're starting to sound _exactly_ like Toko and it's creepin' me out!"

Sayaka froze for a moment.

"AAAAAHH!" she groaned in defeat, plopping onto the bed, "I can't. I just can't do it."

Leon was at a loss for words. Not only did he still have no idea why he was there, he'd also just witnessed Sayaka have a mental breakdown right in front of him.

"Alright, what the hell are you goin' on about?!" the boy asked, "I'm so confused!"

The pop idol raised her head shamefully to face Leon, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I… I brought you here to kill you."

"What?!" Leon shouted, "You want to _kill_ me?"

"That was my intention," Sayaka confessed sadly.

Leon couldn't believe what he was hearing. They'd barely even known each other two days, and already she wanted to kill him! Either he was doing this whole "social interaction" thing totally wrong, or this chick was just plain crazy!

"Why?" Leon questioned, "I have to ask, why do you want me _dead_?!"

"I _don't_ want you dead…"

Sayaka revealed the knife she had pocketed from the kitchen. She threw it against the wall, and it landed on the floor with a clatter.

"After Monokuma gave us those videos, I panicked. I had to escape, I had to! My family, my friends, my group…"

Sayaka Maizono, The Ultimate Pop Sensation, began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm so _sorry_ , Leon! You were the first person who came into my head! I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I wanted to escape this damned place even more!"

Despite the anger he felt towards Sayaka for her plan, after hearing her reasoning he couldn't say he blamed her. Everyone at Hope's Peak was in an extremely fragile state right now, and Sayaka had just happened to be the one to snap first. Give it a few days, and he'd probably be in the exact same spot.

So, hesitantly, Leon sat down next to the broken girl and put his hand on top of hers. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and he quietly spoke.

"Sayaka, it's alright. We're all feeling conflicted right now. I don't blame you for this; no one's to blame. Some things just happen."

Leon paused. He looked at Sayaka, her face glistening in the room's bright light, her cheeks a rosy pink from crying. Somehow, it felt like time had stopped as he stared at this beautiful girl before him…

"Some things…" Leon started, "Some things just like this…"

Leon slowly began to lean closer to Sayaka's face, his head spinning as he thought of what was about to happen, what he was about to do. Was he insane? Was he dreaming? It was all so surreal as his lips met hers…

Leon and Sayaka engaged in a passionate kiss; their tongues began to wrestle as lust overtook them. And, before long, they started craving more. What was this school doing to them?!

They slowly separated as they looked each other in the eyes, Leon pulling off his jacket and shirt and throwing them to the opposite end of the room.

"Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star, makes it to first base," he said as he smirked, "Will he make it to _second_?"

Sayaka removed her shirt as well, exposing her pink lacy bra; she grabbed Leon's hands and placed them on her breasts, moaning at the sudden sensation. Leon began to fondle her as she bit her bottom lip in ecstasy.

"L-Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate B-Baseball Star, m-makes it to second base," Sayaka moaned, "W-Will he make it to _third_?"

In one quick motion, Sayaka pushed Leon over onto the bed, climbed on top of him, and began unzipping his pants.

"Holy shit!" the boy yelped in surprise, "I didn't take you for the _dominant_ type!"

Sayaka giggled as she dropped Leon's jeans onto the floor, grabbing hold of his underwear.

"Just you wait," Sayaka asserted as she began sliding off the tight, black boxers, "You say you wanna become a musician? Well I'm gonna make you _sing_ …"

With one final pull, she removed his boxers completely, letting his long, hard cock spring forward, presenting itself to the world. Leon began to sweat as he contemplated what was about to happen.

"Make me sing? What're you talking ab-? AAAAAHH!"

His prediction was correct as Sayaka began jerking him off, sliding her hand up and down his erect member. Leon moaned loudly as she began to go faster and harder, not giving him much time to breathe.

"Holy fuck! FUCK!"

She was unrelenting with her strokes, leaving him helplessly at her mercy. He needed to change it up, and fast. He wasn't gonna be submissive any longer!

Moving upwards slightly, Leon assaulted Sayaka's chest once more, creating an opening for him to swiftly change the tides. Like a feral animal, he pinned her down and ripped the bra from Sayaka's chest, exposing her perky B-cups and causing her to blush.

"Nice tits!" Leon teased as Sayaka lie below him, red-faced and flustered.

Leon was going to enjoy being in control…

"Now…" Leon smirked, "you don't need that skirt. I'm just gonna _take_ it…"

He snatched the blue skirt from her waist and threw it at the wall, adding to the growing pile of discarded clothes.

"H-hey, be careful!" Sayaka pleaded, "That's my favorite skirt!"

"Sorry, babe," Leon laughed, "I guess I'm a little rough."

He repeated the process with her panties and socks. Now that they were completely nude, it was time…

Leon positioned Sayaka ass-up, and, with one hard thrust, penetrated her cunt with enough force to make her entire body convulse in ecstasy.

"OH MY GOD!" Sayaka screamed with pleasure as Leon rocked back and forth, thrusting in and out with raging ferocity, a burning passion that had built up strong over the past couple of days.

It was finally happening. The Ultimate Baseball Star had finally claimed the Ultimate Pop Sensation for himself. She was his, and only his, as he sped up his thrusting; he had made his way to first, then second, and third…

"DO IT LEON! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! MAKE IT TO HOME!"

This was it! He was almost there! And, with one final thrust…

"SAYAKA!"

"LEON!"

Leon's cum exploded into Sayaka, filling her to the brim with his love as he shouted, "HOME RUN!"

The two collapsed in a mess of sweat and juices as they panted, out of breath. They both laid there, gazing into each other's eyes with deep passion.

Until…

"UPUPUPUPU!"

Leon and Sayaka both gasped, gazing up at the monitor in horror, mouths agape and faces red.

"AAAAAHH! WHAT THE _FUCK_ , MAN?!" Leon shouted as he hurried to put his clothes back on.

"Ah, good ol' teen passion!" Monokuma taunted, "You guys were really entertaining to watch! It _definitely_ beat watching that fat weeb of a boy Hifumi jack off to his own fanfiction. _Boooring_!"

"You _really_ need to learn how to give people privacy!" Leon growled, quickly pulling on his white jacket.

"Oh _really_?" Monokuma retorted, "Well, you _really_ need to learn how to use _protection_! I mean, what good's it gonna do to get her knocked up in _here_ of all places?"

Leon felt an awkward chill run up his spine as Monokuma said that, looking over at Sayaka and meeting her equally horrified gaze.

"I think I'm gonna go…" Leon whimpered.

"Good idea…" Sayaka responded.

So, what had begun as a sinister plot of murder had transformed into a night of passion, but not before becoming a realization of ultimate "dis-bear" as Leon shut the door behind him, rushing back to his room, his mind racing with the… possibilities.

As Sayaka lay naked on her bed, still in utter shock from all that had transpired that evening…

"So," Monokuma asked, "Was it as good as you _expected_?"

"SHUT UP!"


	2. Milk Tea and Coca Cola: Celeste x Hifumi

"Hifumi, you pig! Hurry up with my milk tea! Chop chop, on the double!"

"Y-yes, mistress!"

Hifumi Yamada had been forced into working under the heel of Celestia Ludenberg for weeks now, and to say the least...

It. Was. Frustrating.

Every single morning, Hifumi had to wake up earlier than the others to begin preparation on Celeste's favorite drink, milk tea. It had to be flawless, nothing less than perfect, or his "mistress" would smash the cup against the wall in a fit of rage, yelling at him to make it over again.

And of course, not wanting to displease his "mistress," he'd always complied. Even if it took him ten tries, even twenty, he tried his hardest to stay on Celeste's good side. Because never before had anyone, a beautiful girl no less, entrusted him with anything more important.

But he grew weary.

Today was different. Due to his morning "duty" taking longer than usual, he had a late start. And, unfortunately for him, Celeste was already up by the time he waddled into the dining hall.

"Hifumi! Where have you been?!"

"AAAAAHH! C-Celeste!" Hifumi screamed, "H-How are you doing this f-fine morning…?"

"How am I doing?" Celeste asked, clearly annoyed, "How am I doing?! I've been sitting here, dying ofthirst,for an entire twenty minutes! If you don't pick up the pace, I'll have to fire you, and get some other poor sap to do it! Now, you don't want that, do you?"

Hifumi whimpered, "N-No…"

Celeste shot up from her seat.

"THEN GET MOVING!"

"AAAAAHH! Y-YES, MISTRESS!"

Hifumi decided from then on that he wasn't going to be taking any more orders. Not from her, not from anyone. So, as Hifumi worked away, delicately preparing the tea, he "accidentally" slipped a few drops of an unidentified substance, which he'd found in the nurse's office, in along with the rest of the ingredients.

Oh, Hifumi would make Celeste a cup of milk tea. Hifumi would make Celeste a cup of milk tea that she would never, ever forget…

* * *

"Well… w-whaddya think?"

Celeste stared at the cup of tea in awe, then shifted her gaze up to Hifumi, who looked rather anxious, his eyes clenched shut, most likely preparing to be yelled at by his "mistress" to make it again.

"Hifumi…" Celeste said calmly.

"Y-yes, mistress?"

Everyone else in the room went completely silent, preparing for Celeste's inevitable freakout.

"This… this tea…"

Here it was, the moment everyone had been waiting for. Hifumi struggled to stay standing, his knees wobbling at the very thought of what was to happen next…

"…is the greatest cup of tea I've ever tasted!"

"AAAAAHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL MAKE YOU ANOTHER-! …wait, huh?"

Everyone just stood there, confused, trying to process what had just been said. Celeste… actually appreciating something Hifumi had done for her?

"This is the greatest cup of tea I've ever tasted. Excellent work, Hifumi. Now… escort me to my room."

Hifumi stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, before walking over to Celeste and taking her hand, helping her out of her chair.

"Yes, mistress."

Everyone else continued to stare silently as the two walked out of the room, making their way to Celeste's dorm.

* * *

The two walked a few feet more, before stopping outside Celeste's door.

"Alright, Hifumi." Celeste said, "That is all for now."

"Are you sure, mistress?" Hifumi asked, "You don't want me to help you with anything else?"

"I'll let you know when I need you for something. For now, take a rest. You know, I'm glad to have someone as dependable as you as my servant."

"I absolutely feel the same way," Hifumi lied, trying not to laugh as his plan was about to take effect…

All of a sudden, seemingly out of nowhere, Celeste began to feel a little tipsy. She quickly lost her footing and fell against her door.

"Mistress! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Celeste stated, trying not to sound confused, "Just a little… tired… that's…"

What the hell was happening to her?! Why was she so tired all of a sudden?!

"…all…"

With a thud, Celeste fell to the ground, her vision fading to black as Hifumi runs to her side…

* * *

When Celeste finally came to, she found herself lying on a bed in a darkened room, one whose surroundings she couldn't recognize. Shrugging, she tried to move, only to find herself completely immobile.

"The fuck…?" she thought to herself as she looked around once more, attempting to piece together her situation.

After a few moments, she discovered that she was strapped down onto the bed, wearing only her underwear, her legs and arms tied to the bedposts for good measure.

Highly confused and a bit nervous, she called out, "Hello?"

There was no response.

"H-hello? What's going on here?" she questioned once more, this time a bit more timidly.

Still no response. Sweat began dripping down her face as her breathing quickly became heavy panting. A few more moments of , she lost it and completely snapped.

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! WHY THE FUCK AM I TIED TO A BED?!"

"Hello, mistress."

Her blood ran cold as the familiar voice resonated throughout the room.

"Hi… Hifu…"

Hifumi stepped out from the shadows, a sinister grin spread across his face, a crazy, demented look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"…mi?"

Celeste was at a loss for words as her servant inched closer and closer, not making a sound.

"HIFUMI!" she yelled, "EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!"

"What's there to explain?" Hifumi taunted in a deceptively ignorant voice, sounding in that moment a bit like Monokuma, "You're in my room… what's so abnormal about that?"

"I'M NEARLY FUCKING NAKED!" Celeste fumed, her face turning red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT ISN'T ABNORMAL ABOUT THAT!"

Hifumi laughed maniacally as he stopped at Celeste's side, leaning over her to meet her eyes.

"It's all part of the plan, mistress. And to think, I thought you would've known that after slurping down all that tea…"

Celeste's mind wandered for a moment as she remembered drinking her usual cup of milk tea that morning…

"Did… DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO MY TEA?!"

"BINGO!" Hifumi shouted as his face shot closer to Celeste's, making her feel even more uncomfortable, "All I added was a few drops of sedative, masking it with extra milk so you wouldn't notice, and a few minutes later you were out cold!"

She also remembered starting to feel tipsy when she had made it just outside her room.

"Once you were asleep," Hifumi continued, "I dragged you to my room, tied you down to the bed, and… well, here we are."

Hifumi's expression suddenly darkened, a look of anger and malice replacing his look of pride and joy he'd worn merr moments before.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be controlled?" Hifumi questioned in a low growl, "What it's like to be helpless, to be completely at the mercy of another? Because I do; that's every fucking day for me."

Hifumi slowly stood back up, making his way to the other side of the room as if to grab something nearby.

Celeste was silent, the weight of the situation she was in becoming much more apparent as the moments passed.

"W-what do you plan to do with me?" she finally choked out, an ominous feeling suddenly flooding over her as she laid there, helpless just as Hifumi had described.

Hifumi turned to face her, slowly making his way back, now sporting a deadly and familiar whip…

It looked just like the one Makoto had given her as a gift a few days ago.

"What I plan to do with you is simple," Hifumi said while cracking the whip in his fists, "I, as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, plan to reenact one of my fanfics with you. In fact, probably my greatest work yet, my magnum opus if you will…"

With a flick of his arm, Hifumi cracked the whip across Celeste's bare stomach, causing her to cry out in pain as he began drooling from the sides of his mouth.

"I call it 'The Domination of the Ultimate Gambler!'"

Celeste began to tear up as the horrific realization hit her like a firetruck.

Hifumi was just getting started.

She had to do something, and fast.

"P-please…" she whimpered, "don't do this… don't do this to your mistress…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GODDAMN BITCH!" Hifumi barked, cracking the whip across her leg, and then again across her chest, "I'VE TAKEN YOUR BULLSHIT FOR FAR TOO LONG!"

Hifumi continued his assault, his strikes becoming harder and faster as he giggled with excitement. Arms, legs, crotch, no area was spared as he mercilessly continued his work.

"AAAAAHH! AAAAAHH!" Celeste screamed in agony, "PLEASE HIFUMI, STOP THIS!"

Hifumi ignored her pleas; by this point, deep welts had started forming over Celeste's body, and she began to bleed slightly as the whip continued making contact over and over and over again. For the first time in her life, she felt hopeless. Powerless.

She was losing.

In one final attempt, Celeste gathered the little energy she had left and shouted as loud as she could…

"I'M SORRY!"

At that moment, Hifumi froze, snapping out of his sadistic facade as his eyes went wide.

"S-sorry?"

What the fuck had he done?

"Oh my God… Celeste!"

Hifumi sped over to the bed and untied the ropes. He lifted Celeste's weak form off the bed,holding her in his arms as tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry! I'm so-!"

"Shh…"

Celeste raised a finger weakly up to Hifumi's mouth to silence him.

"No… you have nothing to be sorry for… I'm the one who's sorry."

Hifumi stared at her in silence, a mixed feeling of shock and confusion flooding over him.

"But… but I could've killed you!"

"True… that's very true. But I've been asking for it all these weeks… please, help me stand."

Hifumi quickly did as she asked, helping her to her feet as she winced in pain. After standing a moment in silence, she continued to speak.

"All these weeks I've forced you to work for me… not once have I said thank you. You've done so much for me, more than anyone else has ever done, and I've treated you like garbage. I feel horrible about it…"

Celeste stared into Hifumi's moist eyes and began to tear up a bit herself.

"And when you made me that perfect cup of milk tea today… well, perfect before I knew it was drugged… I realized something about you that I can't deny any longer, even though I'm a bit hesitant to admit it now…"

"You can tell me anything…"

Celeste pulled Hifumi in close, whispering something into his ear.

"Hifumi… I love you."

She pulled Hifumi in for a kiss, their lips meeting suddenly, causing him to blush in surprise.

So that's what it felt like to be kissed by a girl!

After a few seconds, they separated, Celeste giggling at Hifumi's reaction.

"U-um…" Hifumi stuttered, "th-that was…"

"Good?" Celeste finished for him.

"Y-yeah…"

For a split second, Hifumi's gaze averted over to the clock only to find…

"AAAAAHH!" Hifumi screamed, "I-It's almost nighttime! I didn't realize how long you were out! We need to get you dressed and back to your room!"

Hifumi dashed to go get Celeste's clothes, but she stopped him mid-waddle.

"What are you talking about?"

Hifumi looked at Celeste confused, as to what she was getting at.

"Huh?"

"I'm sleeping in here tonight… with you."

Hifumi's jaw dropped to the floor. Was he hearing her correctly?

"Well," she giggled, "as long as you promise not to tie me down to the bed again."

"O-of course, mistress!"

"Also… I won't be needing my clothes back on. In fact…"

Hifumi drooled as Celeste proceeded to take off her bra and panties, rolling them into a ball.

"I have some plans for you."

She threw the clothes Hifumi's direction, and he let out an embarrassed screech as he was hit with the lacy fabric; Celeste couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Let's have some fun…"

"Y-yes, mistress!"

In one quick movement, Celeste grabbed Hifumi by the tie and flung him onto the bed. He yelped in surprise, and, while he was distracted, she quickly jumped on top of him. She began to unbutton his shirt, feeling him harden as she threw it aside.

"Well," she teased, "someone's getting excited, isn't he?"

She then traced her finger slowly up Hifumi's leg, stopping at the waistband of his pants; she pulled them, along with his underwear, down just below his cock. Celeste marvelled at its size as she licked her lips, his face turning red as she eyed it up.

"You're quite sizable," she said with a chuckle.

She lifted herself up slightly, mounting herself on his meat, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hifumi yelled, "This feels way different than jacking off!"

Celeste began bouncing up and down, and Hifumi calculated his thrusts accordingly, eliciting the occasional grunt.

"A-are you sure-" Celeste moaned, "that you've n-never done this before?!"

"Completely!" Hifumi responded.

They continued to fuck for several minutes, drawing closer and closer to their sweet destination.

At this point, Hifumi was close to climax.

"I THINK I'M GONNA CUM!"

With one final thrust, Hifumi released a large stream of his semen into Celeste, and she screamed as slid off Hifumi's cock and back onto the bed.

"Wow," Hifumi panted, "That was good."

Celeste gave him a thumbs up as she passed out from exhaustion. It had been a long day.

* * *

Hifumi woke up early the next morning like usual, surprised to see that Celeste wasn't there in his room.

"She must've went back to her room," he thought to himself, "Funny. I never heard her leave…"

With a shrug, he got dressed and made his way to the dining hall to start preparation on today's milk tea. However, when he walked in he found Celeste already there, smiling and holding a familiar red can in her hand. Could it be…?

"Your Coca Cola, sir," she said as she bowed down and presented Hifumi his favorite drink.

Ah, yes. This was only the start of what would eventually blossom into a beautiful relationship…


	3. Turning Up the Heat: Mondo x Taka

"D-don't you think…" Taka panted, "…it's about time… you gave up?"

"What about _you_?" Mondo questioned, also starting to lose a bit of steam, "You can't even hardly talk… dumbass."

Mondo Owada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru _loathed_ each other. Ever since they'd first met a few days earlier, the sheer hate between them had grown strong. Taka believed that Mondo, because he had a bad temper and often resorted to violence, was weak, even going as far as calling him a _coward_.

Mondo was _no_ coward, and, to prove it, he challenged Taka to a simple endurance test: whoever could stay in the sauna the longest was the tougher man.

But, they needed a witness, someone to observe their true strength in play.

And that's where Makoto came in.

Makoto had just entered the dining hall to get some dinner before heading off to bed, when Mondo and Taka stopped him suddenly, asking for a favor.

"C'mon, Makoto," Mondo asserted, "You gotta be our _witness_!"

"Witness to what…?" Makoto asked a bit hesitantly.

Mondo glared angrily at Taka, his right eye twitching as he responded to Makoto.

"This guy's been talkin' shit about me since _day one_. Callin' me a coward and shit like that…"

"You _are_ a coward!" Taka retorted, "That's why you turn to violence to solve your problems!"

He pointed a finger accusingly at Mondo, continuing his rant.

"That's why you can't do what society asks of you, why you walk around dressed like _that_!"

"…The fuck you say? You dunno _shit_."

"You've already _lost_ to yourself, but you're such a coward you don't even realize it!"

"So what, you're sayin' you're _not_ a coward? You think _you're_ tougher than me?!"

"I _know_ I am!"

"Okay, then let's throw down! Prove you got what I _don't_ got!"

"I _accept_ your challenge!"

Mondo quickly snapped his head towards Makoto.

"So that's what's happenin', Makoto. You gotta be our _witness_!"

Hesitantly, Makoto accepted, heading with them to the bathhouse.

* * *

It had been over an hour since their "challenge" had begun. Taka had long since taken off his uniform due to the heat, opting to wrap a towel around his waist to keep himself covered. Mondo was also starting to feel a bit light-headed himself.

"Say wh-whatever you want…" Taka choked out, "…I'm still totally… good to go! In fact, I'm starting to feel… kinda cold!"

Mondo looked grimly at Taka.

"That's… prolly not good…"

"H-hey, uh… guys?" Makoto said worriedly from outside the sauna door, "I know you both wanna prove how big of _badasses_ you are, but… don't you think you've done _enough_?"

"SHUT UP!" Mondo and Taka yelled in unison as the bell rung, the wall-mounted monitor flickering to life and displaying Monokuma's face.

"This is a school announcement," Monokuma said over the monitor, "It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially _nighttime_. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then… sweet dreams, everyone! Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite…"

The monitor shut off, and Makoto turned to face the door once more, continuing to try and stop his classmates' foolish antics.

"…Hey, did you hear that?" he asked, "It's nighttime. How about we call it a tie?"

Taka scoffed, "In a true competition… there's no such _thing_ as a tie! You _win_ , or you _lose_. That's… the only thing that matters!"

"Listen to _you_ …" Mondo mocked, "…you son of a bitch…! Then bring it on…! I'll… I'll push you right up to the gates of _Hell_!"

"Th-this isn't good guys…"

"Yeah, you hear him?" Mondo agreed, "Better crawl on back… to your _room_ …! I'll let you know how it went… in the _morning_! Then you can start spreading my… my legend!"

"Come tomorrow morning…" Taka disagreed, "…you'll fall down in front of me… down on your _knees_. I'll show you where to do it…!"

"Big talk from someone… whose _face_ is about to explode…!"

"Right back a-at ya!"

Makoto gave up. As much as he had tried, there was just no _stopping_ these two!

"Okay, well… g'night then."

He began walking back to his room, leaving the two rivals to finish their contest alone. He hoped they would be okay…

* * *

Things only began to worsen as it hit the two hour mark. Taka was barely conscious _before_ , but now he was basically a vegetable, only letting out the occasional groan as his body dripped perspiration. Mondo's overcoat was completely drenched, and his hair, usually quiffed, drooped in a sweaty mess below his forehead. They were both running on empty as the passing minutes took their toll.

"W-wow man…" Mondo croaked, his throat completely drained of moisture, "I'm… impressed. Most people… woulda been… done by now…"

"Uuuuuhh…"

Taka struggled to stay sitting, his head becoming unstable as his neck went limp. Unable to stay balanced, he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Hehe…" Mondo laughed half-assedly, "Lookin' a bit… tipsy there…"

Taka continued to lay there on the floor, unmoving, not acknowledging Mondo's "clever" remark.

"Come… on, man. Can't think… of a comeback…?"

After a few more seconds without a response, a wave of dread swept over Mondo as he came to a realization: Taka was massively dehydrated, and was continuing to lose even _more_ water by the second.

"H-holy shit!" he exclaimed, "Taka!"

Mondo pushed through the heat, rushing to his rival's side; he began shaking his body in an attempt to revive him.

"Come on, man!" he yelled as he continued his shaking, "Snap _out_ of it! Wake up!"

His attempts were futile as Taka remained unconscious. Thinking quickly, he gathered all of his strength and lifted Taka up over his shoulder, rushing him out of the sauna and into the bathing area. He set him gently on the floor near the bath; after an entire day of sitting, the water _had_ to be cold by now. Dipping his hand in quickly, he determined this was true. He cupped some in his hands and splashed it over Taka's face, cooling him down a bit. He did this repeatedly, to little effect.

"Shit…"

He began to panic, trying to think of what more he could do.

"Maybe… my coat?"

Yes! He could use his overcoat as a makeshift cooling rag! Quickly, he took it off and dunked it in the water. After a few seconds, he pulled it out and held the corner of it over Taka's forehead. Slowly, Taka began to stir; it was working!

"Taka!" Mondo exclaimed again, "Are ya _with_ me?!"

"Mon… do…"

Mondo propped Taka up, putting his cool overcoat under his head. Before long, Taka opened his eyes.

"What… what happened…?"

"You had me worried there, bro! You, uh… kinda passed out in the sauna, so I carried ya out here and got ya cool again."

Mondo cupped some more water in his hands.

"Here," he said, "Lemme give ya some more water. You're prolly thirsty as _shit_."

"Wait… from the _bath_ …? That's disgusting…"

"Come on dude, quit your whining! You _know_ that the taps are turned off at 10 o'clock, and it's been over an hour since then…"

Hesitantly, Taka accepted.

"Fine…"

He opened his mouth, letting Mondo pour the water into it. After taking in a few handfuls, Taka felt stable enough to stand, Mondo helping him off the ground and onto his feet.

After a few moments of silence, Mondo noticed Taka looking off into space with a somber expression.

"Hey…" Mondo asked, "What's up, man? Somethin' wrong?"

The Ultimate Moral Compass continued to stare off into space, completely silent, completely out of character. Until, finally…

"Um… what you did back there…" he mumbled, "…I was wrong about you…"

Mondo's eyes widened as Taka looked directly into them, blushing slightly.

"You were… very _brave_ , doing what you did."

Brave?

Did… did Taka just call him brave?

Hearing that, Mondo looked away solemnly.

"No…"

Taka became confused as The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader's eyes began to moisten, welling up with tears.

"It was _fear_ …"

Mondo clenched his fist tightly.

"I only saved you because I was _scared_ … I didn't want my foolishness to cause someone's _death_ …! Not _again_ …"

He regained his composure and began wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Taka… you were right about me the first time. I may put on a tough-guy persona to make myself seem fearless, but on the inside I'm just as weak as everyone else. I… I _am_ a coward."

Slowly, Mondo began walking towards the bathhouse exit, but before he could leave…

"Wait!"

Mondo stopped dead in his tracks, and, without looking up, asked, "What is it?"

"You know," Taka said, "I'm, uh… still kinda thirsty…"

"Then cup some water from the bath and drink it. It _isn't_ that hard."

"That's… not what I mean…"

Mondo snapped his head in Taka's direction.

"Then what the fuck're ya talkin' about?"

Taka shrugged slightly.

"I… dunno. Guess the heat just got to my head or something… also, I think you might've _forgotten_ something…"

He held up the coat, beckoning for him to come back and get it. With a heavy sigh, Mondo shuffled over to his classmate. As he came closer, Taka couldn't help but admire his built physique. He truly _was_ the type of guy he imagined would be the leader of a motorcycle gang…

When Mondo reached for his coat, Taka threw it in the far end of the bath, out of reach for both of them.

"Hey!" Mondo yelled, "That's my fucking- MMMPH!"

Without a moment's notice, Taka pulled Mondo in for a kiss, Mondo only being able to stare in shock as his classmate kept him rooted there for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally let go, Mondo looked at him in utter disbelief.

He just got kissed… by a _guy_!

"What the _hell_ was that?! Guys aren't supposed to kiss other guys like that! I-it's…!"

Mondo tried to think of something to say, but couldn't as he got lost deep in Taka's eyes.

Why did this feel… _right_ somehow?

"Mondo…" Taka said softly, "…I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot. We didn't really get the chance to bond like everyone else did. But…"

Mondo began to sweat. What the hell…? Was the heat getting to _him_ too…?

Taka continued, "…the one thing I do know is that there's no bond stronger than a bond between men. So… let me _bond_ with you…"

A bit hesitantly, Mondo let Taka pull him back in, locking lips a second time. Mondo felt himself begin to harden as Taka pressed himself up against him, his towel loosening as it rubbed against their legs.

Mondo began to feel dizzy, struggling to keep his footing as he started to stumble backwards slightly. Running into a wall, he grunted in discomfort, his dick pressing hard into Taka's thigh and causing his towel to fall to the ground.

With Taka's privates now exposed, Mondo began pulling down his _own_ pants, and before long the two of them were both completely naked. Who would take _control_ of the situation…?

The answer was obvious as Mondo broke the silence.

"Get on your knees," he asserted.

Taka obliged, kneeling down in front of Mondo's crotch before looking up at him quizzically.

"How do you want it?" he questioned.

"Surprise me…"

Taka wasted no time before going to work on his companion. He tightly gripped Mondo's shaft, eliciting an excited moan from the standing young man. He began gently stroking, causing a bit of precum to ooze from the tip. Mondo continued to grunt as Taka went in for a taste, licking his head and enjoying the enticing flavor it presented.

Craving even more, Taka took the entire head in his mouth, causing Mondo to curse in surprise.

"FUCK! HOLY SHIT!"

Taka continually moved his mouth back and forth across Mondo's meat, quickening the pace as Mondo just stood there, powerlessly giving into the pleasure moving throughout his nether regions.

"Yes… _yes_ , YES!"

Without warning, Mondo came inside of Taka's mouth, causing his eyes to go wide as Mondo screamed in delight.

Taka gratefully slurped up the rest of the cum before jumping on top of Mondo, dragging him to the floor and rolling him over onto his stomach. He held him down with surprising force as he inserted his cock into Mondo's ass.

Mondo yelped in surprise before grunting, "Go ahead… make me _yours_ …!"

With a nod, Taka began thrusting his pelvis, moving in and out with passion as the two young men became one, both in mind and in body. They worked in tandem, adjusting their positions periodically to maximize their pleasure.

They continued rocking back and forth in a cradle, Taka drawing closer and closer to climax by the second; he lost even more footing as Mondo impatiently sped things up, moving blissfully across his length.

"Cum inside me already!" Mondo shouted, "I want to feel your warm juices shoot into me!"

"Alright…" Taka replied with a moan, "You asked for it…!"

With one final thrust, Taka shot inside Mondo, both of them squealing in ecstasy before collapsing in a pile on top of each other. They began laughing as they embraced each other, then sighing as they lie down calmly next to each other.

"That… was _amazing_!" Taka shouted with enthusiasm, Mondo nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah! Whoever calls it gay is a fuckin' dweeb!"

After a few moments of silence, they stood up and got dressed. Afterward, they shook each other's hands.

"This is the beginning of a manly bond," Mondo stated.

"It _sure_ is!" Taka agreed, "Well, see ya tomorrow bro!"

As Taka was about to leave, Mondo grabbed him by his sleeve.

"You know…" he said, "If you _want_ … we can continue this in _my_ room…"

* * *

As Makoto hurried into the dining hall the next morning, being worried about Mondo and Taka, he was greeted by an odd sight: they were hanging out on the other side of the room, _laughing_ together!

"Bahahaha!" Mondo laughed rather loudly, "What are you _talkin'_ about _,_ bro?"

"Kahahaha!" Taka laughed back, "What are _you_ talkin' about, bro?!"

"What… the…?"

Makoto was speechless. Why were they laughing? More importantly, why were they even hanging out together?

"Hey, Makoto!" Mondo exclaimed happily.

"Thank you so much for acting as our witness yesterday!" Taka chimed in.

"Huh? Are they… _friends_ now?" Makoto asked.

"They've been like this all morning," his fellow classmate, Aoi Asahina, replied with a shrug, "They were all buddy-buddy as soon as they walked in. It feels _gross_."

"Feels _gross_?" Mondo interjected, 'Hell no! Feels _great_ , more like!"

"This almost feels like sexual harassment somehow…" Hina sighed as she looked away.

"Forget her, bro," Taka said reassuringly, "A girl like her just doesn't get our _manly bond_!"

He raised his fist triumphantly.

"Friendship between men is stronger than _blood_!" he yelled, "A woman could _never_ understand!"

"What you just said?" Mondo stated, "Bro, that was cool as _shit_! I should get a _tattoo_ of it!"

"No, bro, you mustn't! Your body is a _temple_ , given to you by your loving parents!"

"So, um…" Makoto asked hesitantly, "…who won the contest?"

"Who _gives_ a shit?!" Mondo exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't ask stupid questions!" Taka agreed, "What matters is that we both took part in it together!"

"That's… completely different from what you were saying last night," Makoto mumbled.

"Friendship between men seems very… _simplistic_ ," another classmate, Sakura Ogami, stated, "Nothing like what I'm used to with girls."

"Yeah, for real…" Hina agreed.

All throughout breakfast that morning, the room was dominated by Mondo and Taka's overpowering "brotherhood." All in all, it was a pretty unfortunate experience.

Well… except for Mondo and Taka, who were enjoying themselves _just_ fine…


End file.
